Tristan Leonhart
Tristan Leonhart is the coming prince of Paradisia. He is also the illegitimate child of the nobleman Stanley Leonhart and the second last remaining member of the God-sent Leonhart royal family. He was raised in isolation in one of the Leonhart family estates found inside the Hiroyuki district, City of Shinna. Shortly after, his mother was murdered in front of him, and Tristan was coerced into renouncing his name and claim to the Leonhart heritage, taking on the new identity of Azul Weissman. Appearance: As depicted, he bears his mother’s face, beautiful and elegant with a fashionable pallor of finesse, and with his eyes matching his father’s intrinsic color. Though, he is usually seen either frowning or expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. His body has been depicted as extremely well toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fats and muscles line throughout his body. He is generally seen wearing different clothes, though usually seen wearing a plain white dress shirt, an old white ascot, black trousers and dress shoes. Personality: Nowadays, Tristan expresses himself through with his attitude of equanimity, all the while operating his days under a fixed countenance, while hiding his intentions with a cold-like expression. Despite his unfriendly attitude, he works with utter simplicity. Tends to follow "healthy" advices from friends and orders from the authorities with commitment. His behaviours are more likely to be amiable making him fit as a friend to everyone that might meet him. Bio: Tristan was born as the illegitimate and unrecognized son of the nobleman, Stanley Leonhart, who is also known as the head of the Leonhart family and the true monarchs of the Paradisia. Tristan's mother, Trisha, was a servant in his household who later became his mistress and confidant. After Trisha became pregnant, she was sent to an estate, where Tristan was born. Tristan was raised on the estate owned and administered by the Leonhart family. His mother was deliberately distant from him, spending much of her time reading or leaving the estate at night via carriages. Adding to Tristan's isolation, the other children outside the estate would throw rocks at him, and he was not allowed to leave. Growing up, he began to read widely, including books that depicted the typical relationship between a mother and her child, causing Tristan to question his own relationship with his mother, and desiring to understand what it was like to have meaningful physical contact with his mother. This led to an attempt to hug his mother resulting in him being violently slapped away and causing his mother to openly lament that she did not have the bravery to kill Tristan when he had been born. Though bruised and bloody, Tristan felt happiness because it was the first time he had ever been spoken to by his mother. After this incident he would not see nor interact with his mother again for several years. During this interlude, he came to understand his position in the Leonhart household, particularly that he was regarded by those around him as a curse and grave burden to his family; though he did not understand the reason for his treatment and rejection. The only consolation in his life on the estate were the animals being husbanded, providing his with a means of companionship. Days after, Stanley came to the estate with Trisha to see Tristan and to take him into the Leonhart household properly; it is assumed that Tristan would thus be recognized as a child and heir to the Leonhart family. As they attempted to evacuate they were surrounded by the unmarked soldiers of the Military Brigade, who then confronted Stanley over the identity of Tristan and his mother. Stanley in turn, denied any relation to them. One of the soldiers, then restrained Trisha and killed her as she desperately attempted to deny being Tristan's mother. Her last testament before having her throat cut were to look at her son and coldly state that she wished she had never given birth to him. The soldiers then attempted to kill Tristan as well, but Stanley intercepted their efforts with his capabilities and by offering an alternative arrangement: that if, he, Tristan, were to disappear from the household, assume a new name and identity, that would mean they would not need to kill him. The soldiers agreed with this, and Stanley then gave him the new name of "Azul Weissman". Now, Azul, left alone, travels the land, with his burdensome past marked behind him as a mental scar, and an fatal example to everyone that had been despised the same way he had experienced. He spent his days, travelling by road. Hunger and thirst bothered him then, but with that one goal, he endured. Days passed, and he was still travelling, isolated, he fell unconscious, his eyes wanders as its lids closed from severity. But to his surprised, he was rescued by a nearby townsfolk, two to be exact, and each goes by the last name, Reinhart… His family, the Leonhart, knew the Reinharts as the royal dog of the court, with their strength unmatched as it was said before “higher than any ordinary human can achieve”. He smiled with his known knowledge, accepting most of their given help, as both Reinharts tried their best to nurture their uncouth patient. Time flew, Azul was utterly back in full health, though raised continuously by the Reinharts through rigorous routines of strength, agility and wits. And on that day, Azul, knew that he could never go back to what he was once before, a son of royalty, ever since the incident that left him hollowed up until now. Trained and accepted as a part of two, Azul bowed in front of the relatives with an assuring smile while vowing to live the rest of his life by besting his worth. Nowadays, people may see him travelling from afar, wearing only nothing but an amiable smile, and yes. This had led him to the current city he have now come to known as, home. Abilities: Proficient and shows expertise towards guns and light weight swords. Especially preferring the weapons he and his friends’ stole from a company that sells hybrid like weapons. He is also quick in analyzing situations, whether outside and inside the battle, but he also believes that a person can never be right in their decisions. In physical means, he’s moderately fast and strong, though with his heightened senses and depth perception, let’s say he’s an outstanding combatant to face. Skills: (Note: Just a scrap) Skills: Access Tai, being a part of the God-sent Leonhart bloodline, he was gifted the power called "Access". Access is a skill capable of manipulating powers, though Tai's Access is limited only to the powers he felt before, during and after a confrontation. With said capability, it grants the User the skill to manipulate the powers he made a contact with. Equipments: A-Gear, Model 1: A modified gunblade of some sorts that suits the wielder’s likings. Its main purpose is to assassinate in range, melee and/or extended melee combat. There are three parts that compose this modified arsenal, the operating device, blade section and gun section. *'Operating Device:' The operating device resembles the shape of a normal handgun, a revolver more likely. The device itself has two triggers, the first trigger is used for the guns, and for the second trigger, it is used solely for the blades. It also has a top piece and bottom piece where blades are put in combat. Thus the operating device also works as a sword's handle. *'Gun Section:' it is stated earlier that it acts like a revolver, having it built with a barrel where the bullets are going to be loaded. And the other parts, still resemble the ones found in a revolver’s build, but a bit tinier and complex just so that the operating device will also act like a sword’s handle. *'Blade Section:' the top piece have gaps wherein the wielder could actually attach or detach the blades, and that is simply done by sliding the blade within the gaps, most preferably ultra hard steel blades, once the blade is in the gap, the second trigger will now be used, pulling that would actually attach the blade completely into the handle, and if the wielder pulls the trigger once again, it’ll detach itself. Thus, it is also capable of being hurled for extended melee range. U-Gear, Model 3: A highly advance and complex build umbrella, having two purposes inside and outside the field of battle as a shield, and a rifle. *'Shield Section:' The canopy is built with refined bullet proof fabric, that is sporting a projection of what’s going on in front of the canopy onto the backside of the canopy, and it was possible through certain modifications during the time it was still a prototype. *'Gun Section:' The handle was complexly built, having it and its pole shaped similarly to a Musket's build. With the ferrule having a tiny gap wherein the bullets - preferably shotgun rounds - will fly out from. Relationships: *'Frey Reinhart:' Frey played a big role in Tai’s life, acting as his brother. He taught Tai a lot, from basic hand to hand combat, blade and gun wielding, and somewhat a friendly behaviour. *'Fi Reinhart:' A friend that taught him how to have an analytical mind before, during, inside and outside of combat. *'Stanley Leonhart:' Stanley was Tristan's biological father as well as the source of much of the anguish in his life. Tristan met his father when he (Tristan) was a child and was going to live with him. However when Stanley denied any relation to him when confronted by the Military Squad and his mother was killed, Tristan was given the new name Azul Weissman. Tristan had since held Stanley in contempt for his mother's death as well as abandoning him. *'Trisha Lenz:' Trisha was the mistress of Stanley, Tristan's father, although when Trisha got pregnant, Stanley was forced to send Trisha away to a Leonhart estate. Tristan wanted the relationship that any other child has with their parent. But Trisha resented his existence, wishing she had the courage to kill him. Trisha was incredibly distant towards her son and avoided any and all interaction with Tristan, preferring to read or go out into the city. When Tristan learned to read, he saw the typical relationship of a mother and son and wanted this relationship with Trisha. One day, while Trisha was reading, Tristan tried to hug her, but Trisha violently slapped him off, horrified. Crying, Trisha wished Tristan was never been born. Even though Tristan was bruised and bloody, he was happy that for the first time in his life, his mother spoke to him. This caused Trisha to leave the estate. Years later, on the day of her death, Trisha turned to Tristan and screamed that she wished Tristan was never been born for the last time, as a soldier slit her throat. *[http://ngnlrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kai_Ignazio Kai Ignazio] - The man who boosted him at his best, he back then knew Kai as great mentor, always looking up to him with pride. Also, Kai played somewhat a big role in Tai's life, similar as to what Frey did, but, Kai himself did more into his improving development. Trivia and Fun Facts: *He’s pretty simple when it comes to naming stuff, since he prefers to name things with their known name, for example, he’ll name a dog, dog. *Despite his personality, he has that random tendency wherein he'll grab one's personal belongings, and trying it as soon as he get his hands on it. *He earned his Alias, Tai, from an ill written form, wherein the “R” in Tristan was badly written and it was recognized as “A”. *He has a pet peeve and those are doors that are left lying open. *He’s afraid of tea cups, ever since his childhood accident involving how to hold one properly. *He is known to be a stuttering mess once he is in front of someone he admires. *His scent differs from floral scents, rose, lotus and etc, and has a bit of sandalwood musk. *His weapons were inspired from Hybrid Weapons, especially with the modified gun umbrella which was inspired from the Movie: Kingsman.